warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire and Ice/Chapter 19
Chapter description :In camp, Fireheart fights the urge to visit his sister, Princess, in the Twolegplace. At the same time, he is uncomfortable with his longing to be with his kittypet kin. He recalls hunting two mice and a chaffinch to keep himself busy earlier in the day. :Whitestorm tells Fireheart to take Sandpaw on the dawn patrol, and informs him that ShadowClan was scented near the Owl-Tree. The white warrior brings up Graystripe, and asks if he is well enough to take Brackenpaw on a patrol. Fireheart says Graystripe should be well enough, and is happy that Brackenpaw's training would keep Graystripe from visiting Silverstream. :Fireheart has to tell Sandpaw about the patrol himself, and fears that she would have a bad attitude about it. He walks over to the apprentice's den where Sandpaw and Dustpaw are sitting in the sun, resting after their training session. Fireheart tells Sandpaw about the patrol, and she only nods, much to his and Dustpaw's shock. He goes to tell Graystripe about her lack of hostility, but Graystripe turns away from him, much to Fireheart's dismay. :The next morning, Fireheart meets Sandpaw near the gorse tunnel and they exchange an awkward greeting. They wait for the night patrol, which consisted of Whitestorm, Longtail, and Mousefur to return. They suggest that Fireheart and Sandpaw patrol the RiverClan border, and head to Fourtrees and through the Tallpines to the RiverClan border. While running to Fourtrees, Sandpaw tackles Fireheart playfully, but he pins her down easily due to his greater size. When they reach Fourtrees, Fireheart notes that the sky is already turning a milky blue. Sandpaw catches a rabbit, which they share. When they get to the RiverClan border Sandpaw is shocked to see that the river is frozen over. Sandpaw surprises Fireheart by saying that they could cross and steal prey from them. :As soon as they get back, Sandpaw tells Bluestar about the frozen river and its possibilities. Bluestar's interest pricks as they walk off toward Dustpaw. Not soon after, Bluestar announces a raid on RiverClan that will take place at sunset. This makes Fireheart worry about Silverstream and her starving Clan. Graystripe attempts to change Bluestar's mind by bringing up that the river was thawing. The Clan jokes about Graystripe being scared to fight; Fireheart covers for him and says the gray warrior didn't want to fall through the ice another time this leaf-bare. Bluestar leaves to talk about the raid with her senior warriors, and she agrees that a thaw will happen soon, so they will attack immediately. :Fireheart is devastated to hear the news, but joins the patrol so Graystripe wouldn't have to. As the patrol of Darkstripe, Longtail, Tigerclaw, Willowpelt, and Fireheart approaches the river, the glittering sheen that was there earlier already thawed; replaced with cold, rushing water. Characters Major }} Minor *Sandpaw *Graystripe *Dustpaw *Runningwind *Longtail *Mousefur *Bluestar *Tigerclaw *Darkstripe *Willowpelt }} Mentioned *Silverstream }} Errors *Sandpaw is mistakenly described as orange. Notes and references de:Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 19nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 19 Category:Fire and Ice Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages